<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Turquoise Crescendo by squiddcandy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466003">A Turquoise Crescendo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddcandy/pseuds/squiddcandy'>squiddcandy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cephalopod Concerto [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Synesthesia, surprise! I made a sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddcandy/pseuds/squiddcandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Squidbeak Splatoon has made a tentative truce with the Octarians after the incident with Agent Eight's former Octoling squad. They're enjoying the peace, and have left the investigation of the mysterious Kamabo Co to more traditional authorities. Unbeknownst to them, an old enemy is being restored deep underground. And it's mind is set on one thing.</p><p>Vengeance.</p><p>**ON HIATUS**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent 3 &amp; Agent 4 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 4 &amp; Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 4 (Splatoon)/Original Character(s), Callie &amp; Marie (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cephalopod Concerto [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voices. Muffled, distant voices, like she was hearing them from the bottom of a well. She was acutely aware of the gritty, damp concrete scraping her cheek as she got her bearings. </p><p>"YOU! You measly scrap of seafood! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"</p><p>Who was that? It sounded metallic and staticky. She tried to move. She <em> needed </em> to move. She managed to open her eyes, the scene around her blurry and unrecognizable.</p><p>"Whaaaa?" That sounded like the Cap'n. "Telephone! What are you doing to Agent 3?"</p><p><em> Get up, get up, get up. </em> Three chanted to herself, trying to force her body to move. Whatever was about to happen was going to be bad if she didn't fucking <em> get up. </em></p><p>
  <em> *Whirr* *hiss* </em>
</p><p>She felt the Cap'ns thin hands under her arms as he tried to pull her upright, as the sound of metal scraping along the concrete platform filled her ears.</p><p>
  <em> *squelch* </em>
</p><p>Something cold, sticky and wet, like jelly, or maybe slime, smacked her in the side of her face. Before she could wipe the disgusting mess off her face, it started to sting, like a bunch of needles trying to dig into her face. She scratched at it, trying to pull it away, her movements becoming more frantic as that stupid telephone kept talking.</p><p>"Number 10,008, why are you associating with these superfluous nobodies?" The telephone squealed.</p><p>Oh, cod, it burned! It burned so bad. It felt like fire was seeping into her skull. And the telephone's voice, ringing loudly in her head.</p><p>
  <em> DESTROY THE TEST SUBJECT! </em>
</p><p>She jumped up, knocking the Cap'n over, still trying to claw the burning goop from her face, the command drilling into her head and drowning out any other thought. </p><p>
  <em> DESTROY THE TEST SUBJECT! </em>
</p><p>The last thing she remembered was the Cap'n screaming….</p><p>Three lurched out of her bed, landing on the floor with a painful thud. She screamed in panic as she felt something tangled around her legs. </p><p>"Three?" A soft, sleepy voice drifted through the room. But Three barely registered it as she staggered to her feet, simultaneously ripping the offending trap from her legs. She crashed into the doorframe as she raced to the toilet, where she heaved up whatever had been left in her stomach from dinner.</p><p>The light clicked on, blinding her for a brief moment, followed by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Three turned to look at the source of the voice, looking directly into a pair of familiar, gray eyes.</p><p>
  <em> DESTROY THE TEST SUBJECT!DESTROY THE TEST SUBJECT!DESTROY THE TEST SUBJECT! </em>
</p><p>"S-stay back!" Three pleaded, shoving the Octoling away. Eight yelped, shocked. </p><p>"Three?" She asked, worriedly. Three held her hand up, the other clutching her face where it burned painfully.</p><p>"No! I don't wanna hurt you!"</p><p>Eight gave her a pained look before leaving the bathroom. Three sank to the cold tile, shaking and gasping. Her head was pounding; she felt another scream bubbling up in her chest and bit her lip to try and keep it in. </p><p>Eight paced in the dark living room of Three's apartment, typing in the NSS group chat. A bunch of pale green bars crisscrossed her vision as she typed, distracting her. The source of the bars, Three's sobbing, could be heard from the bathroom, which was an improvement from the frantic keening she'd been doing a few minutes ago. The image of Three's absolutely terrified expression flashed in her mind. Whatever nightmare had awoken the Inkling had convinced her she was a danger to Eight. What kind of nightmare could she have had?</p><p>She tossed her phone down and grabbed one of the dish towels, soaking it in cold water. Three had been holding her face where she'd been hit by Commander Tartar's ooze a few years ago. Maybe a cool cloth would help her calm down. It was the only thing Eight could think of at the moment anyway. Her phone pinged as she was wringing the excess water out. She tossed the damp towel into the fridge and ran to check her phone.</p><p>
  <strong>004 Agent Extraordinaire, 03:00</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hey, saw your texts</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Are you at her place or your place</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eight, 03:00</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Her place</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>004 Agent Extraordinaire, 03:01</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>K. Be there soon</strong>
</p><p>Eight sighed in relief. Four wasn't necessarily her first choice since she wasn't always...gentle, but at least Three wouldn't worry about injuring the other agent. She snatched the now cold towel from the fridge and walked towards the bathroom. </p><p>Three heard the soft knock on the door, followed by the click of the doorknob turning as Eight cracked the door open.</p><p>"Can I come in?" Eight asked, peeking through the narrow opening. </p><p>"Mm" Three mumbled, nodding yes.</p><p>Eight walked in, towel in hand. Three looked awful, curled up in front of the toilet, her eyes swollen, nose running, cheeks flushed lime green. A blueish bruise was forming on her cheek where she had run into the door, and her legs were scratched up from fighting with the sheets when she fell out of bed. She'd bitten her lip til it bled, and she had her hand pressed over her temple where the faint scar she'd gotten in the Metro was. Despite that, she seemed noticeably more awake and less frantic, which filled Eight with relief. </p><p>"Can I come closer?" </p><p>Three tensed up before nodding again. <em> She's still afraid </em>, Eight thought to herself. She knelt down next to the Inkling, brushing Three's hand away and pressing the cold towel to the side of her face. Three gasped at the brief chill, before sighing as the relief set in. The cold towel felt so good on her skin.</p><p>"How's that feel?" Eight asked.</p><p>"Mm"</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Eight started to wipe her face then, very gently, like Three was a piece of fine china in need of dusting. Three found the whole thing soothing as hell, and by the time she was finished, she was fully awake and calm. </p><p>"Are you properly awake now?"</p><p>Three winced and nodded. "Face still hurts" she mumbled. Eight nodded. </p><p>"Well, you did run into the doorframe."</p><p>"Ugh."</p><p>Eight was about to respond when they heard a faint knock. Three tensed; had the neighbors called the cops? Eight squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before getting up.</p><p>"That's probably Four. I'll go let her in. You don't have to move."</p><p>And then she was gone, leaving Three alone again. A few moments later, she returned with Four, who, based on the seashell and fish motif of her pants and t-shirt, had literally just thrown a jacket over her pajamas and rushed out the door.</p><p>"Damn, Three. You look like you fell down the Canyon."</p><p>Eight made an offended noise from the hall, but Three just rolled her eyes. "I know it's my fault you're here at ass o' clock in the morning, so I will make no rebuttals to your snark."</p><p>"Huzzah."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you came to help."</p><p>"Of course!" Four replied with a smile. "Can you stand, or what?"</p><p>"No idea. Haven't tried it yet."</p><p>Four held out her hand, and, soon as Three had a firm grip, yanked her to her feet. Three swayed for a moment, but Four kept a firm grip on her arm to steady her.</p><p>"Ya know, sometimes I forget how freakishly strong you are."</p><p>"And yet somehow you still manage to kick my ass training."</p><p>Three laughed. "That's what the Cap'n would call experience over raw talent."</p><p>They heard a loud clatter from the kitchen, followed by Eight cursing. </p><p>Three cringed. "I take it I freaked her out pretty good, huh?"</p><p>"Naw," Four drawled, sarcastically, "your girlfriend who never uses the group chat and occasionally gets confounded by coffee makers just sent like a dozen messages back to back at 3am cause she was mildly concerned."</p><p>"I'm surprised only you showed up if that's the case." </p><p>Four shrugged. "Well, Marie never keeps her phone on at night, Callie proooobably forgot to charge hers, Gramps has a oldie and only uses the group chat on his computer, and last I heard, Marina and Pearl have a no electronics policy in their bedroom because they both stay up too late or something."</p><p>Three blinked, a little stunned. "That's...really weird that you know that."</p><p>"Tell me about it."</p><p>
  <em> *Crash* </em>
</p><p>"Cod dammit!" Eight cursed again. They glanced at each other before going to investigate. </p><p>In the kitchen, Eight was dumping the shards of a mug into the trash can. The kettle was starting to steam on the stove behind her. </p><p>"Eight, honey? You need some help?"</p><p>Eight looked up, startled. "Huh? Oh, no, I'm okay, I just dropped the mug. I was making tea, did you want a particular kind?"</p><p>"I'll take peppermint if you got it" Four replied. Three elbowed her, mouthing 'what are you doing?' to her. Four shrugged and mouthed back 'well she asked!'</p><p>"You want hot chocolate like usual, right Three?"</p><p>"Huh? Uh, yeah, I guess."</p><p>Within a few minutes, all three girls were seated on the couch with warm mugs, an old black and white movie playing on the television. The sun was starting to rise, casting blue shadows over the room.</p><p>"So, Three," Four started, taking a loud slurp of her tea. "You wanna tell the class what kind of dream had you flipped out and tripped out at such an ungodly hour?"</p><p>"Uhh…" Three droned, trying to remember. "The Metro, I think. Right after I rescued Eight and the Cap'n."</p><p>"What?" Eight said in shock. "You remembered something? You were knocked out for most of my escape."</p><p>Three sipped her hot chocolate, wincing as the cut on her lip stung from the heat. "I guess? It's not really clear now that I'm awake."</p><p>"Well, water under the bridge now." Four said nonchalantly, before draining her mug. She tossed a pillow onto the floor and flopped onto it. "Wake me up when it's a more reasonable time of day. Or more nightmares. But preferably after noon."</p><p>Eight yawned. "Oh, I'm feeling tired now too. Do you wanna go back to bed, Three?"</p><p>"No, you go ahead." She replied, standing and stretching. "I think I need some fresh air"</p><p>"Take your phone," Four's muffled voice came from the floor.</p><p>"Get on the couch you dweeb," Three replied as she pulled her shoes on. </p><p>Eight walked her to the door, worry written clear across her face. "Don't be too long okay?"</p><p>Three kissed her forehead. "I'm just going around the block. Go get in bed."</p><p>"<em> Phone </em>," Four repeated, before chucking the aforementioned device at the other Inkling. Three caught it with ease, and pointed to the couch.</p><p>"<em> Couch </em>. I don't wanna hear you bitching about your back hurting later." </p><p>Four made a noncommittal sound, and Eight giggled. </p><p>"You two are like siblings." She gently pushed Three out the door. "Okay, go for your walk. I'll be here."</p><p>Three gave her another kiss, and then took off down the hall, Eight's words echoing in her head. <em> I'll be here </em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The apartment's lobby was mostly empty, as it usually was so early in the morning. The air was stuffy compared to outside, where a light rain was falling. One of her neighbors, from the third floor, was preparing to walk their dog. She waved to them as she pressed the button for the elevator, listening to the hum behind the metal doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Erika. We need to talk." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three suppressed a groan at the sound of the building's superintendent. He was an Inkling in his 40s, with mustard colored tentacles that he wore in a greasy looking mullet. He hated her guts and was always looking for an excuse to have the landlord evict her. She felt him walk up behind her, but didn't turn around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's too early for your bullshit, Ian."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian huffed. "Listen here, you little-" he stopped and took a breath. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Listen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I got four complaints about you just this morning. Something about a ton of screaming and then a visitor in the middle of the night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"People have nightmares. Sorry about that." She tapped her foot impatiently. Where the fuck was the elevator?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be a great excuse if it weren't for your </span>
  <em>
    <span>history </span>
  </em>
  <span>of complaints already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fuck do you want me to say?" She replied tersely. "There's always complaints because most of the dipshits that live here are crotchety old farts who hate anyone younger than their vintage wine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, that attitude of yours is precisely the problem!" He growled, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "You don't have any respect!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three glanced down at his hand on her arm, and then slowly back up at him. Fear flickered across his face as she met his eyes, although her expression remained neutral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have three seconds to get your hands off me." She said in a deadpan tone. He swallowed audibly, and released his grip. The elevator dinged behind her. She turned and stepped into the elevator, but as the doors closed, Ian blocked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better expect to hear from the landlord soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tch, I'll save you the trouble," she snarled. "Tell him I'm breaking my lease. I'll be out by next Friday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian sputtered in shock as Three shoved him backwards and pressed the button to close the elevator doors. As soon as the doors closed, she let out a frustrated sigh. Her head was pounding, and she felt exhaustion hanging over her like a cloud of Toxic Mist. As much as she enjoyed sticking it to her asshole of a super, her impulsive decision was...well, it was stupid. She had committed herself to move out in two weeks, and she didn't actually have a place to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Granted, Callie and Marie would probably put her up somewhere if she asked. If nothing else, they would insist on covering her moving fees and security deposit and whatever else she needed. Which was exactly why she didn't want to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three yawned as she entered the quiet apartment. Despite the sunlight streaming through the patio doors, Four slept soundly on the floor, while Eight snored softly on the couch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good grief</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Three thought, shaking her head. They were definitely gonna regret their chosen sleeping spots later. Ah well. She shuffled to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and showering before returning to her room. The bedsheet was still balled up on the floor, which, by the looks of it, would be making a new home in Callie's quilting scraps. She shook it out, and yeah, it was shredded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One hell of a panic I was in to do all that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. She balled the ragged sheet back up and tossed it into a corner, before plopping down on the bed to try and sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Location: Somewhere underground</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A train horn echoed in the tunnels of the Deepsea Metro, followed by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>click clack click clack</span>
  </em>
  <span> of wheels on rails. A small squad of Octolings walked along a platform, the ghost station covered in faded graffiti. A black tentacled Octoling, clearly the leader based on the multiple, large kelp strands in her hair, motioned the two behind her to move forward. Both Octolings had smaller kelp strands; the redhead had only single strands, while the orange tentacled one had twin strands. They scanned the empty tunnels, before turning back to their leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"227, I think we're in the clear. There's no signs of enemies anywhere." The orange Octoling said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no signs of </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span> here," the redhead added curtly. "This is probably our best bet for a base without interference from either the Inkling investigators or the Kamabo Co cronies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agreed," 227 replied. She pulled off her glasses. "I think we need to ditch our headgear though. It's too dark for our goggles to be much use."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Benefits of superior night vision, right 313?" The redhead said, waving her goggles at her teammate. The orange Octoling shook her head, a small smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night vision that we traded for light sensitivity from living underground." She pulled off her own goggles. "Although it's good that the younger Octolings on the surface seem to be less sensitive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"719," 227 interrupted. "Distribute the rations. 313, set up the monitoring equipment in the tunnels. I wanna be able to hear a pin drop from the next station."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roger," the two replied simultaneously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two Octolings set about their tasks, 227 began building a makeshift shelter with the debris on the platform. She scrunched her nose at the half-rotten wood pallets and rusted steel grates scattered across the space. It would have to do for now, not that she cared. She could sleep anywhere, if she made the effort to sleep at all. She only regretted going light on sleeping supplies due to her subordinates. They deserved more than a thin bedroll under moldy wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“227?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to face 719, who was holding out a ration tin. The younger Octoling shook it gently, a small smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should eat. You haven’t eaten since we left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just set it on my pack. Come help me with this,” she replied, motioning to the pallets. She caught a flash of concern in 719’s eyes, but the redhead obeyed orders, placing the tin down and helping to break the rotten portions off the pallets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they made quick work of the pallets, and with the rusted grates, made a decent shelter. 313 returned a few minutes later, holding a laptop and several small transceivers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ve set up a perimeter halfway down the tunnels in both directions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I said I wanted the perimeter to the next station.” 227 responded acidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>313 grimaced. “I know, but if I had placed them that far, there would be too much interference. I guess it’s the tunnels, or maybe how far underground we are, but that’s the best I could do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>227 sighed, cracking open the ration tin. “Fine. It can’t be helped. Eat, and then rest. We’re down here for the long haul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two younger Octolings exchanged a look, and then 719 spoke. “Uh, 227, I don’t mean to be insubordinate, but… why are we down here by ourselves? Wouldn’t it have made more sense to at least have another team for backup?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>227 chewed quietly, making the other two nervous. 719 was about to start apologizing when 227 held her hand up, taking several swallows of water from her canteen before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other squad leaders and I developed a plan of attack that we felt would draw less attention and lower the chances of potential capture by the enemy. It was decided that squads would go in a couple weeks apart and at different points of entry, and meet up at a central location.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense,” 313 said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat.” 227 said sternly. “We need to be at our best seeing as we don’t know how deep these tunnels go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, 719 and 313 had settled into their bed rolls, while 227 took first watch. She peered back into the little shelter, rolling her eyes at the sight of 719 and 313 holding hands, their faces and bodies pressed close together. 719 would never learn. At least 313 wouldn't disappear on her like 585 had. The thought of her former protege elicited an irritated huff from the black haired Octoling. That whole situation two years ago had been a colossal disaster. But the New Squidbeak Splatoon had been true to their word about helping them investigate Kamabo. Once they had shared all they knew though, they'd turned the investigation over to the Inkling authorities, which, much to 227's irritation, had hampered things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to the screen that showed the perimeter cameras 313 had set up; with the exception of a rat and a few other critters, the tunnels were empty. The silence in the tunnels was vastly different from the constant background noise of Turquoise October in the domes. 227 sighed, leaning her head back on the platform's old bench. She preferred the silence. She felt herself starting to doze off; she was probably going to hit her limit once they met up with Team One, but at least then she'd feel safe enough to crash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"227. 227, wake up, you're gonna get a neckache sleeping like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>227 groaned as 313 shook her again. She already </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> a neckache, but that was less concerning to her than the fact that she'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually fallen asleep</span>
  </em>
  <span> on watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, cut it out, I'm awake." She said, waving the other Octoling away. She started rubbing her neck, the pain dulling as she sat up properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should go lay down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What time is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"01:15," 313 replied. "Past time for us to switch. Please squad leader, you need to rest. You've hardly eaten or slept since we started."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is not your job to worry about me," 227 replied flatly. She stood and stretched, and then patted 313 on the shoulder. "Wake 719 at 04:00. We'll eat and move forward at 07:00."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bedroll was more comfortable than the old bench, but not by much. She listened to 719 snore quietly for a few moments before rolling over with an irritable grunt. What was the world coming to that she was taking resting orders from her soldiers? Not that she could complain. If she had been her own squad leader, she'd have pulled herself out of the mission lineup before the recruitment call had even gone up. And she clearly needed it, seeing as she had fallen asleep on watch duty. She cursed herself for such pathetic, rookie behavior. She sighed again. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleeping. What was that thing the researchers had said might help? Counting. Right. She tried to imagine the numbers in her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>9,000. 8,999. 8,998...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woohoo! New chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the little glimpse into the dynamic of the Octoling squad again! </p><p>On another note, I think you guys can expect monthly updates from me, rather than the haphazard updating I did with a Rainbow Octave!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guuuuuys, I'm sorry this is late! Things have just been so hectic! And honestly, I'm just really bad at outlining ^^; <br/>Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay, so, let me make sure I have this right,” Callie said, stuffing a slice of orange into her mouth. “In a moment of sleep deprived anger, you broke your lease and now need to find someplace to stay in the next...ten days?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three sighed. “Yes. I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but the guy's been harassing me for years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callie nodded sagely. "Oh, no, it's totally understandable. You should've moved out ages ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My question is, why are you telling us?" Marie asked. Three blinked, surprised by the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess what I mean is, what do you need from us specifically?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three balked. Was she serious? "What kind of question is that? I need you guys to help me find a place to live!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Squid Sisters glanced at each other and then back to Three. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, Three…" Marie started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You aren't gonna move in with Eight?" Callie blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Move in with Eight?" Three echoed, dumbfounded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my cod, you didn't even think about it did you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three opened her mouth, and then promptly closed it when she realized she didn't have a retort. Truthfully, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought about it, but it was a big step, and what if Eight wasn't ready? She said as much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww, Three," Marie replied, "you guys have been together, what, two years?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three blushed. "Yeah, something like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And on top of that, all the stuff that happened with the Octolings and of course the Metro…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three grimaced at the mention of the subway. That was not something she wanted to think about right now. Marie shook her head and squeezed her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think Eight would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>ecstatic </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you moved in with her. Just ask. And if we need to find you another place, then we will."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three felt tears well in her eyes. Honestly, she couldn't have asked for better big sisters than these two if she'd tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three left the classy high rise the Squid Sisters lived in, and opted to walk the few blocks to the train station rather than hailing a cab on the busy street. She didn't normally come up to this side of Inkopolis - the Squid Sisters much preferred the crowded Square where it was easier to avoid paparazzi - and she found herself gawking at the high end stores and the slew of flashy suits and accessories. Most of the Inklings she passed paid her no mind, but a few gave her odd looks. Not surprising as her clothes were a dead giveaway that she wasn't from this end of town. A man in a suit shoulder checked her as she turned the corner, knocking her bag onto the ground, it's contents spilling out onto the pavement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked up from his phone and sneered at her. "Watch where you're going brat!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck?" She replied incredulously. "You bumped into me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You snot nosed kids need to stay out of classy areas like this!" The man growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure, if by classy, you mean knocking people aside because you've got your head shoved so far up your ass you can't see!" She yelled back. But the man had already started walking again. A few more people sneered at her as she picked up her things, muttering more curses under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Erika?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three looked up at the sound of her name and saw a familiar looking Inkling standing in front of her. His tentacles were cut in the dorky bowl cut that had gotten popular in the last couple years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's me, Nick, with the Dead Cods." He said, reaching down to grab the pencil case that had skittered a bit further than the rest of her stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Right, my bad." She said, taking the pencil case from him. It was the red ink color and new hair cut that had thrown her off on recognizing him. Last time she'd seen him he was rocking lime green.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" He asked as Three shoved her things back into her bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could ask you the same thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her an indecipherable look before shrugging. "I was coming to visit Callie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, right. He and Callie were a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the press had been eating it up. Three wasn't sure how performative it was, but Callie did seem to like him. If nothing else, it had certainly helped bolster the Dead Cods streaming numbers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How's the new album coming along?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick grimaced. "It's….Aaron is being a pain in the ass. But that's nothing new."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh. I would've expected </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be the difficult one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. He's a serious perfectionist. He's got an idea in his head of the kind of sound he wants and sharks forbid if anyone tells him to compromise." He gave her a knowing look. "You ought to know how it is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, wow. Yeah, I can see how that makes things difficult." She replied with a nod. Then the last part hit her. "Wait, what did you mean by I ought to know how it is?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your girlfriend? She's got that weird hair like Aaron does. They're all perfectionists like that, or at least from what I've seen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. She'd never really noticed if Eight was a perfectionist or not. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marina</span>
  </em>
  <span> certainly was, and Dj Octavio. Eight's old squad leader too. Maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> an Octoling thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I gotta get going." Nick suddenly said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, yeah, me too." She replied, shrugging her bag on. "Uh, see ya around I guess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure." He said before walking away. Three started walking towards the train station when she heard Nick calling her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" He called catching up to her. "You talk to Juliette regularly right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>He means Four</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she realized. "Oh, yeah, almost every day. Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you see if she'll talk to Aaron? Maybe she can draw him out of his funk. Or at least be less of a pain in the ass."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, no problem."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, and then took off down the street. Three sighed and started climbing the station stairs. There was a hug from a certain Octoling with her name on it, and she intended to collect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fire under pots and pans</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pop, pop, hiss</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cooking sings in fragrant bliss</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eight hummed the words of her poem as she stirred the food. She was making Three's favorite dish, seafood paella, and listening to the new Squid Sisters single on repeat. It was kind of funny to her that the colors of Callie and Marie's voices actually matched their styles. Callie's voice was a stream of purplish-pink bubbles that often spread out in an arc when she hit a high note. Marie on the other hand was like ripples on water, and her voice was a pale, translucent gray. So when they sang together, it was almost like watching a puddle spray bubbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a door opening and shutting broke through her thoughts, followed by an emerald green voice she would recognize anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Luuuuuucy, I'm hoooome!" Three called in a sing-song voice. Three always had some strange greeting when she came over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm in the kitchen!" She called back, turning the stove off and sliding the lid over the pan. The sound of keys being flung on the table was followed by the thud of a back pack hitting the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I figured, cause it smells good as fuck in here." The inkling replied as she walked in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eight took in the sight of Three in the doorway. She was wearing her favorite 'dark urban vest' and distressed jeans. Eight didn't really understand why anyone would buy jeans with rips and tears in them, but Three always made them look good regardless. Eight grinned and threw her arms around Three's neck, kissing her deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, I could get used to this." Three mumbled against her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too," Eight replied with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Brrrrnnnnnngggg! Brrrrnnnnnngggg!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shrill ringing of the egg timer made them both jump. They looked at each other and laughed as they broke their embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what's for dinner?" Three asked as she washed her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's your favorite!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My favorite huh?" Three suddenly came up behind Eight, squeezing the octoling's hips. "You mean I get to eat you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eight sputtered, blushing a bright lavender color. "N-n-no! Seafood! It's seafood paella."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. I mean, octopus </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> sort of count as seafood…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eight laughed and gave Three a light shove. "You are incorrigible!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three laughed as she fetched plates and silverware. They were digging into their food soon after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what inspired this? I didn't miss a date or anything did I?" Three asked between bites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eight shook her head. "No, I just wanted to treat you. Especially after that nightmare you had, I wanted you to have something nice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Three's chest tightened with affection. What was with everyone being so kind today? She knew they loved her, but damn. Which reminded her…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, actually, about that nightmare," she started. Eight looked up from her food expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, uh, when I left out to clear my head,  I ran into my super."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, joy" Eight said sarcastically. Three snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me about it. He and I got into it. And uh," she scratched her ear sheepishly. "I broke my lease."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That means you have to move out right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three poked a piece of shrimp with her fork nervously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just ask.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Yeah, so, I have to find a new place to live by next week." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coward</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that particularly hard?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three hesitated. "Not really? I'm not really strapped for cash, and as much as I would try to avoid it, Callie and Marie would help on that front if necessary. If anything, the real issue is it being such short notice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Well, you could always move in here." Eight said casually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three blinked. "Really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eight furrowed her brow. "Yes? Is that not a logical next step in our relationship?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it is!" Three said quickly. "I just, it's considered a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> step if that makes sense. Like, I know you're used to Pearl and Marina, but it's actually a pretty big deal to move in with someone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see. Do you not want to move in with me then?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Three blurted out. "Wait, sorry, that came out wrong." She took a deep breath. "Yes, I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to move in with you. Please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you just say please?" Eight laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three blushed. "Shush you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eight giggled more. "You are so awkward sometimes. It's adorable."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three blew a raspberry at her, which just made Eight laugh more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you ready for dessert?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Depends. What'sfor dessert?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got you a Squidfin lemon merengue pie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck yes!" Three said, jumping up. She gathered the dishes on the table and whisked them into the kitchen with a clatter. A moment later, she stuck her head back through the doorway. "Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn't miss our anniversary or something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Three, I'm not actually sure what day we officially started dating."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhh." Actually, now that she thought about it, when </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> they officially started dating? "Well, we should probably pick a date to celebrate then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it necessary?" Eight asked as she followed Three into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A lot of people like to keep track so they know how many years they've been together." Three replied as she started washing the dishes. Eight folded her arms, leaning against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's very sentimental."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. It's always a big deal when you meet an old couple who have been together for like thirty years or something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thirty years is a long time!" Eight exclaimed. She couldn't even fathom knowing someone that long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three grinned. "I know right? Anyway, that's kinda the reason for most people to keep track of an anniversary." She turned off the water and dried her hands. "Now, let's get into that pie!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Scooch over you," Eight said as she climbed into bed. Three moved with a grunt, and pulled Eight close once she was under the covers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Warm," the inkling mumbled, nuzzling her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I did just get out of the shower."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh huh." Three replied. She ran her hands over Eight's bare skin. "I still want a piece of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that right?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eight giggled. "I don't know, you don't sound like you want me that bad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three propped herself up on her elbow. "What? You want me to beg or something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you don't have to beg." She flashed a mischievous grin. "You just have to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three's eyes widened as she realized what Eight was playing at. "Oh, teasing me about earlier? You think you're funny huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I'm hilarious," Eight snickered as Three straddled her, that mischievous grin never leaving the octoling's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, fine," Three said dramatically. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleeeease</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she said in a saccharine tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, ask me again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eight kissed her back. "Keep asking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please," Three said again, this time kissing Eight's neck. She continued to kiss her, moving down further, each time, saying a soft please. She nipped at her hips, eliciting a gasp from the octoling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three looked up. "You okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eight pulled Three forward, and then rolled her over so that Three was now lying down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I just wanna tease you some more," Eight replied. Three grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn, I like when you take charge sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you tell me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eight kissed her then, and she stopped thinking about much else.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>719 hated the Deepsea Metro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not solely for the obvious reason, namely the kidnapping and brainwashing of her fellow Octarians, but also because the place was just so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>creepy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Although they were off the main rail line, she still expected some kind of life or movement. Even if it was just a few spiders or a rat. Some critter skittering across the concrete and metal. But there was literally nothing. Not even the dripping of water. Which was doubly weird considering how much disrepair the stations her squad passed through were under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pay attention 719," 227 said sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, but shifted her Slosher into ready position at her squad leader's words. Her arms ached from carrying it. Her feet hurt. And the echoing sounds of their footsteps in the tunnels filled her mouth with the taste of gravel. She was tempted to guzzle what was left of the water in her canteen, but she knew it wouldn't get rid of the taste. Sometimes she envied the octolings who didn't share her 'unique' brain structure. They could just go about their business without having every noise tricking their brain into thinking it was eating something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At the very least</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought bitterly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could've gotten 585's brain crossing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Colors and shapes sounded like a breeze. She felt a pang of sorrow at the thought of 585, but quickly swept it away. She was, for the most part, over it, but she still tried not to think about the octoling too much. Hearing her voice right now would've been nice though. It tasted like lemonade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Squad leader," 313 said softly, her voice briefly interrupting 719's thoughts. "Is it much further to the meeting point?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, not much further."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>719 zoned back out while 227 answered her. She still remembered how shocked she had been when 227 had pulled 313 for their squad. It had been shortly after the Inklings had broken into the dome and taken 585 with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is our new teammate"</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>227 said, standing beside a timid looking octoling with orange ink. "She showed excellent judgment and battle prowess during the inkling break in. And she passed training of course."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>719 had been furious of course. It had only been, what, a month? Maybe two? Since 585 had left with the inklings. The more logical part of her knew she was being unreasonable. They needed a minimum of three members to do missions, and they were the highest ranked infiltration team in the Octarian army. And 227 was known for having stricter standards than even the advanced training required. So if this new Octoling had managed to pass training to </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> standards, 719 had no right to complain. She hadn't expected to like 313, having kept her distance as they had started training together. But their first mission…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, remembering the stupid, rookie mistake she'd made. 227 had started ripping into her as soon as they'd returned to the dome. To both of their surprise, 313 stood up for her. 227 had glared at the orange octoling for a long moment, tension mounting in the silence. But 313 never looked away, even as she visibly trembled. No one would've expected her to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> ballsy, but it had garnered both her and 227's respect. After that, 719 made a point to get to know her new squad mate. And, much to 227's exasperation, they got to know each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> well in the time since then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"719? You okay?" 313 whispered beside her. She blinked in surprise. When had she fallen back from the front position? 719 opened her mouth to respond, only for a traitorous yawn to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>313 snickered. "I feel the same way. Luckily, 227 says we're almost there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. At the rate we're going, I might start sleepwalking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's silly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm serious!" 719 said with a grin. "I would do just like this," and she proceeded to drop her head forward and snore. 313 laughed then, her voice echoing in the quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked 313's voice a lot. Especially her laugh. It tasted kind of like strawberry milk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear 227 snort derisively from her position ahead of them, but 719 glimpsed a smirk on the black haired Octoling's face when she looked back at them. Despite her often abrasive demeanor, it was an open secret that 227 cared about her subordinates… And was surprisingly lax about the Octarian army's rules on interpersonal relations. So long as it didn't endanger the squad or the mission,  she wouldn't say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Personal relations can be as advantageous as they are problematic,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she recalled her saying once. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Team members who share close bonds statistically fight harder and smarter to protect each other, increasing the likelihood everyone returns safely. But it's also a weakness. If one of you gets captured or injured, you're more likely to do something stupid out of emotion." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The positives outweighed the negatives as far as 227 was concerned, and, if the effort she had put in to help find 585 was any indication, she definitely had a hidden soft spot for such things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're here," 227 said suddenly. The two octolings looked ahead and saw the orange glow of several heating units, along with a few Octotroopers standing guard near some tents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, thank cod!" 719 exclaimed. 227 turned to glare at her, but continued walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright ladies, you know the drill. Remember your manners. Find a spot for our gear. Get some drink and food in you as soon as you're settled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Squad Leader," 313 and 719 replied together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Location: Kamabo Co. Auxiliary Testing Facility </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Researcher's Log</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Subject: Restoration and Development Projects</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The restoration of Commander, designation Tartar has come to a halt. We originally thought to use his original parts to rebuild his vessel, but the technology is too old. Even with access to Inkopolis ancient tech research, the gap in our knowledge is too great. We suffer the same gap in the NILS cannon schematics. Try as we might, no one has the necessary administrative clearance to access the files entrusted to the Commander by the human scientist that created him 12,000 years ago. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have, instead, changed course to build a new vessel to house the Commander's core components. Progress is moving apace. We have yet to fully excavate the cannon, however, that is a considerable magnitude greater of a task that will likely be made more efficient by the direction of our leader.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Research Team B has been working on new ways to attract test subjects while the main facility is offline. Efforts have been hampered by the investigations of Inkling authorities, however, a promising proposal was put forward to take advantage of the Inklings and Octarians obsession with music. A team must be sent to find the partially Sanitized DJ that escaped into the tunnels shortly after the process was interrupted by a previous testing subject, as her music may prove useful in testing. Whether or not this new weapon will only be useful on Sanitized subjects remains to be seen...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I wanted to get an update out to you all! Things should start picking up a little from here on out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hiatus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi dear readers. As you may have noticed it's been a bit since the last update! I hate to do this but I'm putting Turquoise Crescendo on hiatus for a little while. It's been very difficult for me to stay motivated with all the stress of covid, managing virtual school for my kid and my own health issues. It's all a recipe for writer's block! Which sucks cause chapter 5 was like, half finished, but it needs a rewrite... hopefully things will improve or at least my writer's block will go away if I focus on resting! For those of you who have been reading and patiently waiting, I'm so glad you've enjoyed my writing so far and I hope to get back in the writer's chair soon!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>